Who's Who?
by FruityFruitFruits
Summary: Danny decides to bring up a topic that Phantom doesn't want to hear. Lemon Pitch Pearl


I never update on this account, and this idea has been bothering me a lot and I just had to write it. Another Pitch Pearl lemon, I was happy that I got some pointers in a review on Little Distractions, so I wanted to take another shot at writing a lemon. It's pretty pointless, though most of the lemons I've read were pretty pointless themselves.

It was late, everyone was asleep, and it was the perfect time to get into a heated situation. They always did everything where no one could catch them, or at night, depending on the mood they were in. Everything would start out slow and sweet, and gradually, it would turn into pure lust and passion. Like this particular night, that's how it all started.

Current in a lap, Danny kissed and nipped at the figure's neck, while they trailed their hands lower and lower to cup and squeeze his bottom. He moaned softly and moved closer to the figure's chest, his hands wrapping around their neck.

"Oh…Phantom…" His voice was barely a whisper, but a moan coming out in little puffs of air as he nibbled on the ghost's ear, hearing a shuddery intake of breath. He smiled and kissed Phantom's jaw, purposefully missing his lips.

"You know you're a tease, right?" Phantom said pecking Danny's cheek. Why the other teen did this was beyond him. Danny to foreplay to a whole new level, and Phantom was getting sick of it.

Sweeping Danny into his arms and plopping him onto his bed, Phantom crawled over the teen and pressed their lips together lightly. The kiss soon turned into a dance of tongues and even teeth, the wet muscles lapping lazily at one another. Danny moaned as Phantom bit his bottom lip and sucked at the blood that he caused to form, taking in the coppery taste. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he liked the taste of blood, even if it was only Danny's he tasted.

Growing impatient, Phantom phased Danny's shirt off and tossed it to the floor, admiring the toned chest and milky skin of the teen below him.

"Phantom, wait." He could have groaned in annoyance, but he chose to keep it in. He made a small noise in the back of his throat to know he was listening, knowing all too well that Danny had something to say.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but who's the girl in this relationship. Since we're both guys and all…"

Was Phantom hearing things wrong? Did Danny seriously just ask that question? Wasn't it obvious? Danny was the "girl" in the relationship, Phantom always started and ended things, and he always made the moves first, and he ALWAYS topped in bed.

"Well, let's look at the positions we're in and you tell me." He smirked and ran his hand down Danny's cheek.

Blue eyes met green and Danny blushed, getting the answer clearly. He was, but he didn't want to be!

"Why am I the girl?" He couldn't help but ask, and Phantom chuckled.

"Well, let's see…You're always in my lap, you beg, you get shy when it comes to sex, and most importantly, you make every noise a girl would when I touch you!" To make his point clear, Phantom moved his hands to Danny's sides and tickled at the skin lightly, pleased to hear the girlish gasp that fell from Danny's lips.

"See what I mean? There is no way I could ever be the girl in this relationship!" He continued and Danny laughed lightly, squirming to get away from the feathery light touches that teased his sensitive skin.

"But…but that's not fair! And could you please stop!" His voice raised in volume as he grabbed Phantom's hands, pulling them away from his bare flesh.

"You always top, and I want a change. Let me top once, just once, and I'll leave you alone about it. Seriously, a person can only take so much up the ass…" Danny was going to say more, but Phantom pressed their lips together again, trailing his tongue on Danny's lips and entered his mouth, exploring the moist cavern he knew so well.

He pulled away for a moment and pressed his mouth close to Danny's ear, biting it gently. "How about a no, now, do I have to tend to my "little problem" myself or can I get some assistance? You know I hate it when you miss out on everything." Danny shuddered but nodded, he wasn't in the greatest of moods because he wasn't going to get his way, but he didn't want to relieve his own problem by his hand either.

"Good." Was all Phantom said as he unbuckled the belt to washed out jeans, slipping it out of the loops and dropping it with a dull thud and the metal piece clanking. He was in a teasing mood tonight, wanting to take everything painfully slow, the way Danny hated yet at the same time loved. He sometimes thought that the other teen was bi-polar when it came to sex. First, he'd want it slow, then he'd want it rough, and then sometimes he didn't want to do anything besides make out and grope at Phantom, which, he didn't mind. It was good once in a while, but it grew boring rather quickly.

Phantom worked on the button and zipper in an agonizingly slow rate, smirking as Danny squirmed and wiggled his hips, trying to get the accursed article of clothing off.

"Oh fine, since you seem to want to speed things up…" Rustling of clothing could be heard as his and the ghostly teen's clothes went intangible and Danny shivered as the slight cool air of his bedroom nipped at his completely naked form.

"So, you want the usual, bottle, or try experimenting?" Phantom asked his eyes a swirl of red and green. It was strange; really, his eyes had been doing that a lot, in the bedroom and out. It reminded Danny too much of _him_ and it scared him a little.

"Hey…you okay?" Danny must have been spacing out, he jumped slightly as Phantom's voice, pressing their flushed skin together and making them both hiss out in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and gave the ghost a cheeky smile.

"So, what do you want?"

"Um…" Danny bit his lip, unsure. "How about…experiment?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"You sure?" Phantom cocked his head to the side, some of his snow white hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look a lot more adorable than a person should.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, but it'll probably feel weird." He said as he traced a finger around Danny's entrance before slipping the digit past the ring of muscle. Whatever Phantom was using as a lubricant was unbearable cold and slimy, and the teen had a feeling of what it was, but he couldn't be sure.

"It's ectoplasm, if you're wondering." Ah, so he did think correctly.

Another finger pressed in and moved, scissoring and stretching, and then a third pressed in a jabbed at the wonderful little bundle of nerves, making Danny arch clear off the bed and moan loudly. All he had to do was not wake anyone up with his noises, but he was a screamer and had to be constantly quieted, for it they got caught, everything would go down the drain and his life would become a living hell.

The fingers moved inside him for a moment longer before they were replace with something much thicker, and before Danny knew it he was moaning like a porn star as Phantom starting thrusting in and out of him. They moaned each other's names in pure ecstasy as Phantom hit that one spot again, and Danny was really seeing stars. He went to scream when Phantom smashed their lips together in a wet and sloppy kiss, muffling the sounds that were flowing from his mouth. The ghost teen's hand traveled down Danny's body, pinching and pulling at the buds on his chest, tracing toned skin before traveling downward to his neglected member and squeezing it harshly.

That was all it took for Danny and with a shout he came, white hot fluids splashing on his and Phantom's skin. Phantom released soon afterwards, and after coming down from his orgasmic high, he pulled out with a sigh.

"See? Bottoming isn't so bad, and you play the roll well if you ask me." Phantom smirked and pecked Danny on the nose. He huffed and rolled his eyes, lightly hitting the other's head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

He would get Phantom under him one of these days, he would be sure of it.


End file.
